<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Struggles and realizations by crushculturetingz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021961">Struggles and realizations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushculturetingz/pseuds/crushculturetingz'>crushculturetingz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tangerines and blueberries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Hinata Natsu, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sexual Tension, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Wet Dream, dumb kagehinas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushculturetingz/pseuds/crushculturetingz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is irrefutably whipped for a certain Hinata Shouyou. He just doesn't know it yet.</p><p>just some snippets of tobio's thoughts and ✨feelings✨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tangerines and blueberries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Struggles and realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just love writing emotionally constipated characters (as if that wasn't obvious enough already).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of sports shoes squeaking against the hardwood floor echoed throughout the gym. Tobio directed his full focus and concentration at the ball flying above him, tossing it using the end of his fingertips into a graceful set. Hinata's back arched when he jumped upwards with all his might and slammed the ball successfully to the other side of the net. He fell to the ground with a victorious smile dancing on his lips. Cheers erupted from the newly joined first-years.</p><p>Tobio walked towards the window where his water bottle was kept. Glugging his water down, he sneaked a peek at his best friend being bombarded with questions and words of admiration. Hinata was laughing and chattering away with his <em>kouhais.</em> His white tee seemed a little too translucent with sweat as it clung to his fit form - and Tobio's mouth went dry instantly even though he'd just had water. It didn't come as a surprise to him that Hinata was one of the most popular third-years on their team. In fact, he'd thought it to be inevitable ever since the beginning. Hinata's charisma attracted people like a magnet, just like it had to Tobio when they'd first met. And the fact that he'd grown a teeny bit taller (emphasis on teeny bit) <em>and</em> put on some muscle didn't do any harm.</p><p>Among them, Tsukishima was the "cool and mysterious" one who people rarely dared approach (little did they know that he wasn't cool at all). Yamaguchi was the kind yet stern one. Admittedly, him being appointed as Captain had come as a bit of a surprise to Tobio; but now he could see that it was the right choice. No one was allowed to slack off or degrade themselves on Yamaguchi Tadashi's watch. </p><p>Hinata, though, had a different kind of allure of his own. Tobio thought he was kind of like Fukurodani's Bokuto-san in that aspect - one of those people who could lift others' spirits simply by their bright presence. </p><p>That didn't mean he stopped being stupid; he’d <em>always</em> be a dumbass. An example to prove this fact was when he was confessed to in second year. Tobio had felt an uneasy pit develop in his stomach, which had quickly vanished when he found out how Hinata had rejected the girl for volleyball. They'd all cracked up at it - him, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi-san - and Tobio knew it was hypocritical of him because he himself would totally do the same thing. But he just couldn't help it when his heart had felt so light. </p><p>"Kageyaama!" Hinata waved him over, breaking him out of his reverie. "One more?"</p><p>"Of course, dumbass."</p><p>***</p><p>The cicadas chirped away, bringing with them a funny sense of tranquil. Tobio was giving his orange-haired spiker a piggyback ride of sorts. All because the stupid dumbass had to go ahead and land wrong on his foot after a spike, thus successfully twisting his ankle. He kept waving off everyone's concerns at practice, telling them that it didn't hurt that much; but Tobio called utter bullshit on that. He wasn’t blind - he could see just how much Hinata was hurting.</p><p>Takeda-sensei had provided him with the proper first-aid of course, but a problem arose. There was no way Hinata could go back home by his regular 30-minute-cycling-up-the-hill method. He was in no condition to even <em>consider</em> doing so. This was when Tobio stepped in and offered to let Hinata sleep over at his house (for convenience's sake, of course). They didn't have to ponder much over it, as Hinata's mom was called to be informed of the situation and she readily agreed. <em>This</em> wasn't the problem.</p><p>The actual problem was how Hinata was to commute till there. Tobio would walk back to his house everyday, seeing how it wasn't that far from school. But he absolutely refused to let Hinata walk and put further strain that stupid ankle of his. Thus, he practically forced a very reluctant Hinata on his back, assuring him that his arms needed the exercise anyway. </p><p>This turn of events had led to Hinata having his chin rested on Tobio's head and his arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. A shooting star streaked past the night sky, but neither of them paid it any mind - being a little too absorbed in their own quiet little bubble to notice.</p><p>They soon reached their destination, and Hinata murmured, "Sorry for the intrusion," as Tobio opened the door. Tobio knew that he was aware of how his house was empty most of the time, but that never stopped the former from uttering the words anyway. He entered his room and gently set Hinata down on his bed. They flopped down and laid beside each other for a while, letting the peace of the moment envelop them. However, Hinata soon broke the silence to ask Tobio for the shower. </p><p>The latter handed him some old clothes of his, a towel, and other essentials. Hinata had once brought up how they should keep an extra brush at each other’s, purely because of the amount of times they’d stay over. It made sense - Tobio would sleep over at Hinata’s at least twice a week and vice versa. </p><p>As the sound of the running shower played in the background, Tobio let his thoughts overtake his mind. He thought about how breathless he would get whenever he was on the receiving end of Hinata's smiles. Sometimes, they'd be radiant and full, and other times, they'd be slow and soft. Tobio had had the pleasure of experiencing both.</p><p>He thought about how he had weird urges around him. They made him wanna do stuff like wrap his best friend up in a big bear hug, or hold his smaller hands in his own, or boop their noses against each other when it was cold and they'd be numb. Tobio had seen young couples or close friends do this sort of stuff in movies, but he himself had never felt like doing so before. So why <em>now?</em></p><p>Tobio also thought about how lately, these urges were getting less and less innocent. His breath would hitch in his throat at the sight of a shirtless Hinata. He'd look away quickly because he feared that if his eyes lingered too long, he'd want to do something dangerously stupid. He'd wake up most of the days in a breathless sweat because of a forgotten dream - snippets of them flashing in his mind's eye. They'd consist of hands wandering on bare bodies, skins flushing, breaths mingling, lips connecting, and an all-too-familiar pair of eyes looking up at him with an unknown emotion within them. This would make Tobio <em>so</em> much more confused than he’d like to admit.</p><p>Snapping him out of his confused thoughts, Hinata stepped out of the bathroom. He was running a towel through his messy, wet hair and wearing a hoodie that he’d borrowed from Tobio. It was black and oversized with the kanji of "setter soul" on it, and it fell so low upon his thighs that it completely hid the pair of shorts underneath it. </p><p>Tobio quickly got up and walked past Hinata into the bathroom. He heard Hinata mumble a thank you sleepily and gave a curt nod in response. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it as his head fell back and his face hid behind his hands. He wondered just <em>why</em> he felt so tortured.</p><p>***</p><p>"My English assignment is still pending. Yachi-san, help me with it, please?"</p><p>The third years were walking back together after school in the sweltering heat of the summer - because volleyball practice had been cancelled for that day. Hinata’s ankle had healed completely but the piggyback rides stuck. Tobio kept saying it would help his arms, and Hinata loved them to death, so why not? Tsukishima would throw them disgusted looks every now and then, but he found everything disgusting (except maybe Yamaguchi) so neither of them paid him any mind. </p><p>"Of course!" Yachi-san replied, her neck craning slightly as she had to look up at Hinata’s face on Tobio’s head. Tobio thought that perhaps Hinata enjoyed the added height every now and then, which is why he particularly loved the piggybacks. He didn’t bother asking.</p><p>"Thank you <em>so</em> much, Yachi-san. I don't know how we would've survived if it weren't for you," Hinata said, nuzzling his face into Tobio's neck. </p><p>At this, Yachi-san blushed and averted her eyes as if she'd seen something she wasn't supposed to. Tsukishima's face seemed to wither with revulsion and Yamaguchi just slightly shook his head, wearing a mysterious smile. Tobio didn't get why they were all acting so weird.</p><p>Yachi-san, flustered, quickly changed the subject and started chattering away with Yamaguchi about some chemical equation they’d gotten on a test. Tobio ignored the fluttery feeling in his lower abdomen, right below where Hinata had wrapped his limbs. But he couldn’t do so for long. He felt as if the temperature had suddenly risen by a degree or two as Hinata’s torso, flush against his back, radiated a warmth of its own. It seeped through Tobio’s bones and, instead of offering any respite, just made his skin itch and burn. He hoped he wasn’t as red as he felt.</p><p>Tsukishima kept attacking them with exasperated, judgy looks. Yamaguchi smirked slightly from behind the former’s back and simultaneously conversed with Yachi-san, who avoided their eyes at all costs. It was all too much for Tobio to process at once. Thankfully, they soon reached the Sakanoshita store to get some popsicles. Tobio felt an inexplicable coldness envelop him as Hinata got down from his back. </p><p>***</p><p>Hinata let out a breathless gasp. His toned legs locked themselves around Tobio’s waist as he tried to catch his breath. Wetting his lips, he looked up at Tobio with lidded eyes. His hands roamed over Tobio’s torso, first resting on his bare chest, then slowly making their way downwards. He tipped his head backwards and exposed his pale neck which Tobio went at immediately, eliciting a sound from the boy under him. Hinata moaned, in a sultry voice, "Kageyaaama-"</p><p>The door banged open and Miwa’s voice called out, <em>‘’Get up,</em> Tobio, you idiot. You’re gonna be late for school!’’</p><p>She went back down, leaving the door open. Tobio shot up from his bed, and felt that his sheets were sweaty. <em>Oh my god,</em> he whispered to himself. <em>What the fuck.</em> </p><p>All the way back to school, the explicitly vivid dream never left his mind. He’d had such dreams before, but the difference was that he’d never remember just what exactly they’d consist of. This was a different case altogether. Tobio could remember each and every tiny detail in high resolution. And it was so <em>weird.</em> </p><p>Was <em>this</em> how hormones worked? Was this what the boys in his class always talked about? But as far as Tobio recalled, they’d be about girls or people they had crushes on. Just why did Tobio get to have his best friend make a cameo in his dreams? Heck, who was Tobio even trying to fool. It wasn’t just a fucking cameo. Tobio had had a whole wet dream about his best friend, and it had felt so real that he’d damn near lost his mind. Every touch, every sound remained imprinted in his brain and kept taunting him.</p><p>As expected, he couldn’t meet his partner’s eye properly for the entire day out of sheer mortification.</p><p>***</p><p>Tobio was sleepy and tired. He was at Hinata’s, watching an old volleyball game. The day’s practice had been particularly grueling and while Tobio didn’t mind playing for hours without a break, his body couldn’t exactly keep up with his whims all the time. Hinata seemed to struggle with the same. They’d both keep practicing with absolutely no concept of time, high on the adrenaline of the moment, and they’d have to be dragged away later, after Yamaguchi deciding that enough was enough. On top of that, Natsu had demanded Tobio to play with her too that day. There was no way he could’ve refused. She had become especially attached to him over time, and sometimes Hinata grumbled that if asked, she would probably pick Tobio over him. </p><p>In conclusion, Tobio was wholly drained. Him and Hinata were sitting by the foot of the bed listening to the commentator go on and on about the match. He vaguely thought about how this was probably the first time either of them were <em>so</em> disinterested in a volleyball match. </p><p>He would’ve fallen asleep then, if it weren’t for the fact that Hinata beat him to it. And the idiot didn’t just go to sleep <em>normally,</em> mind you. He just had to make sure that his stupid head landed right on Tobio’s shoulder. Then, as if that much wasn’t enough already, he proceeded to cuddle close to Tobio in his sleep. Any remnants of sleep lingering in Tobio’s eyes had flown away by now. He knit his eyebrows close together in a frown and glared down at the head snoring away on his shoulder. </p><p>Tobio was now furious. Not furious at Hinata falling asleep before him, no. And neither was he mad at the orange curls tickling his neck <em>or</em> the soft breath caressing his clavicle. He was angry at the fact that he didn’t <em>know.</em> He didn’t know so many things - why his stomach would flip-flop, or why he’d have weird dreams, or feel his blood rush to his cheeks, or have the strangest urges. The thoughts from that day plagued his mind once more. Tobio was a naturally clueless soul, this was a fact that he was painfully aware of. But never before had anything affected him so adversely - and the root cause of this problem was none other than stupid <em>Hinata.</em> That much he knew with absolute confidence. </p><p>He just sat there for a while, making a face as if he’d sucked on a lemon. Natsu peeked into the room and skipped out, shouting, "Kaa-chaaannn! Nii-chan and Tobio-chan are being gross again!"</p><p>Thoroughly confused at the statement, Tobio said, ‘’What?’’ as Hinata’s mom laughed heartily from the kitchen. He would’ve called out to Natsu to inquire further, but he didn’t want to wake Hinata up. Tobio decided that he would ask Yachi-san about this tomorrow. She would know what to do because she was a smart person like that. Tsukishima was smart too, of course, but there was no way in hell that he would approach him about something <em>this</em> embarrassing.</p><p>Therefore, the next day, he went up to her after practice and said he had something he wanted to ask her. He narrated his problem to her as briefly as he could (conveniently leaving out the dreams). Yachi-san, to say the least, seemed concerned. </p><p>"Kageyama-kun… Do you mean to tell me that you don’t know why you feel this way?"</p><p>"Yes, Yachi-san. That’s exactly what I mean to tell you," Tobio huffed out defensively.</p><p>Yachi-san seemed to regret making the first comment and apologized profusely. She then smiled a little and said, "Have you ever considered that you might <em>like</em> Hinata-kun?"</p><p>"Well, of course I like him. He’s my partner after all."</p><p>"No, no, I mean. Like him <em>romantically.</em> As in a crush."</p><p>"Aren’t boys supposed to have crushes on girls?"</p><p>"Not necessarily."</p><p>"Oh." </p><p>The first thought that entered his mind was, <em>"Pfft, as if I'd have</em> <em>a crush on that dumbass."</em> But then, he really and <em>actually</em> considered it. As much as the aforementioned dumbass irritated and annoyed him, if Tobio were to choose a person to have a crush on, he’d pick Hinata without a second thought. Stuff like this hadn’t bothered him much anyway. So, he raised his next doubt. </p><p>‘’Oh, okay. So how do I make it go away?’’</p><p>Yachi-san gave him another smile that looked both sympathetic and tired at the same time. She replied, "It doesn’t just go away, Kageyama-kun. You have <em>two</em> options from here on out: either keep it within you and remain just friends or confess to him and ask him out on a date. In your case, I’d recommend the second one. Purely because Hinata-kun totally likes you back."</p><p>"Okay, then. How do I ask him out? And what do people do on dates anyway?"</p><p>Yachi Hitoka soon realized that the boy she was talking to had absolutely no idea of how things - that didn’t have to do with volleyball - worked. She rolled up her sleeves and got ready to train him properly. </p><p>***</p><p>Tobio, now equipped with all the information and advice Yachi-san had provided him with, confessed to Hinata without a hitch in the plan.</p><p>"Oi dumbass. I like you. Go out with me."</p><p>Hinata whipped his head around, making the curls on his head bounce. He beamed up at Tobio and replied, "Okay, cool! How about we watch a volleyball match together? Come over at mine today."</p><p>Tobio gave an affirmative nod. This whole "confessing" thing hadn't really been as hard as people made it out to be. Yachi-san had gone on and on about how the timing, and the setting, and the manner - all had to be precise and perfect. And sure, Tobio had ensured to tick all the above boxes. The timing was convenient, they were heading back home together, chatting idly and licking on their popsicles. The setting was also one that could be considered romantic - moonlit sky, and stuff like that. <em>Perhaps the</em> <em>manner was</em> <em>a bit</em> <em>too straightforward,</em> Tobio mused.</p><p>His pondering was interrupted by Hinata who proposed racing him all the way to Sakanoshita. And the idiot dashed away in a flash, shouting, ‘’I like you too, Kageyama-kun!’’</p><p>Tobio couldn’t stop the blood rushing violently towards his face and tried to channel his rage into running. Needless to say, he lost.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>